


Only If For A Night

by PhoenixTalon



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Drama, F/M, Lemon, Romance, Smut, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-12
Updated: 2012-12-12
Packaged: 2017-11-20 23:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/590651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixTalon/pseuds/PhoenixTalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna and Bates' wedding night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only If For A Night

Anna May Smith was now Anna May Bates. 

It had seemed scarcely a dream, walking up the steps of the register, arm in arm, reciting the wedding vows with all her heart. She could still feel her heart pounding from the thrill and happiness of it all, Mr. Bates’ joyous smile, so foreign on his tired face. She could still taste their first kiss as man and wife. 

The whole affair seemed even more dream-like when they returned to Downton, acting as though nothing had happened. Still, Anna was positively glowing as she went about her tasks, and it was very easy for Lady Mary to pick up the reason why. 

“The secret Mrs. Bates,” She smiled deliciously as Anna tied off her hair with a ribbon.

Anna allowed a small smile. “We will tell everyone, but—I thought we should leave it for a while. At least till after the funeral, anyway.”

Lady Mary smirked. “You’ll have to control yourselves.” 

“Well, we’ve had enough practice,” Anna replied, smiling slyly. Lady Mary’s smirk grew a little broader as she stood, heading towards the door.

“Come with me,” She ordered and Anna followed curiously. Lady Mary led her down the hall to an unused guest room, carefully opening it. 

The room was beautiful. It was entirely made up, candles alighting the mantle and dresser, a wreath of flowers lying gently on the pillow. Anna walked about the room, fighting the absurd urges to giggle and cry with happiness. 

“Smuggle Bates in here when everyone else has gone to bed. And for Heaven’s sake, make sure he gets the right room,” Lady Mary said pointedly. 

Anna’s ears went red. She was going to have a wedding night. “I—I don’t know what to say, milady,” She stammered. “Who did all this?”

“Jane,” Lady Mary answered smiling a little. “I told her. She said it would be her leaving present. You can stay all night, she won’t tell.” 

Anna blushed again and smiled. “Milady, thank you. Very, very much.” 

****

Despite the tragedy of Lavinia Swire’s death, it had been the happiest day of John Bates’ life. 

John Bates was a man who expected little. Life had not been kind to him—a crippled leg, a foolish first marriage, a destroyed reputation, and paying the price of it. When he came to Downton Abbey, all he wanted was a little peace. He had not expected—he had not expected to be blessed in this way, to fall in love truly.

He had not expected Anna.

Anna Bates. His wife. He had no right to this happiness, not with Vera’s suicide so recent and the law hanging over him. But his joy at their union seemed to make everything else irrelevant. He had married the woman he loved and for this moment, everything in his life fell into place. 

They didn’t have to have a wedding night. Or a honeymoon. It was enough that they were married, that she now carried his name. It was a selfish happiness, seeing as he did not know what the future held, and how likely it was that he would be accused of murdering Vera—but he couldn’t help it.

He glanced at Anna in the servant’s hall at dinner and her secretive, happy smile was the only sign that the bond between them had changed. She touched his arm gently before standing to head upstairs to assist Lady Mary and he felt her slip something into his hand. 

Blinking curiously, he waited until the hall was empty and unfolded the scrap of paper. 

Midnight.

Underneath the short note were directions to a part of the house Bates had never been in. They were elaborately detailed. 

He stared at the slip of paper stupidly, as if waiting for further explanation. It couldn’t be that…that Anna had somehow found a way for them to have a wedding night. Could it? 

Midnight could not come fast enough. Downton Abbey was silent as he quietly walked down the halls, being careful not to clack his cane loudly. A few straggling night maids, yawning as they headed up to their rooms, barely gave him a passing glance. If Lord Grantham’s valet were up and about, he must have his reasons, after all. 

When he reached the room on his note, he paused. Cautiously, he slowly twisted the doorknob, warily entering. For a brief flash, he wondered if it was some kind of trick. 

To his surprise, the room was fully made up. It was lit with candles and flowers decorated the mantle. But what immediately drew Bates’ gaze was his wife, sitting on the bed, clad in a high-necked nightgown. 

She looked like an angel, the soft glow of the candlelight illuminating her face. He’d never seen her hair down before, but he decided right then he vastly preferred it. It was a golden cascade with the softest hint of a wave and his fingers itched to touch. 

“Good evening, Mr. Bates,” Anna said conversationally, as if they were only passing in the hall. 

He gaped at her for a minute before recovering his wits. “Good evening…” A slow smile spread over his face. “What is all this?”

“A wedding present,” She affirmed. “From Lady Mary and Jane.” 

“I see,” Bates swallowed his dry mouth and slowly walked towards the bed. She stood, capturing his hands shyly, and taking a deep breath. 

“I know—what I’m wearing isn’t very alluring,” She commented timidly. “It was all I—”

He interrupted her with a kiss, languid and sweet. She tasted like cinnamon and tea and she clung to him, sighing into his mouth. He let go of her hands only to tilt her head for better access and to run his fingers through her beautiful hair. 

“Mrs. Bates,” Bates said huskily. “I find you very alluring, every minute of every day.”

****

He was staring at her with what could only be described as complete awe and adoration. Anna couldn’t fathom the reason why—she wasn’t particularly pretty, yet he was staring at her like she was some kind of goddess. She could feel her ears going red when he gazed at her so intensely.   
She wished she had a proper trousseau like any newly married lady. Anna felt a little ridiculous in her usual white nightgown, which went down to her ankles and covered a good portion of her neck. At the very least, her arms were bare. But it was clean and all she had, unless she wanted to greet him naked—a thrilling thought, but for all of her daring, this was still her wedding night and would be her first time with a man. Still, she was nervous. But he had said she looked alluring. It was hard to doubt his words when his eyes were so heated. 

Anna touched the side of his face tentatively. “I’m sure you know already, but well—I’ve never—er—”

Bates touched his forehead to hers and she found comfort in it, and her grip on his lapels loosened slightly. “I thought so,” He said softly. “Not that it would make a difference if you had. But—I—I won’t hurt you, I promise.”

The slight doubt in his eyes made her laugh a little. “I know you won’t,” Anna teased, gracing his cheek with a feather light kiss. “You’ll just have to show me.” 

She went pink a little at the bold statement, but this was clearly the correct response. He smiled warmly and then his hands were in her hair and he kissed her again, slowly and deeply. Ignoring the butterflies in her stomach, she let her arms wrap around his neck and he pulled her closer, holding her so tightly she could scarcely breathe. His tongue brushed against lips and she automatically granted him entrance. Her legs wobbled as he explored her mouth easily, and she gasped a little when he gently nipped her lower lip. 

Taking a deep breath, Anna backed up a little, leading the pair to sit on the bed. She sighed a little in disappointment when he left her mouth, but it was quickly relieved when she felt him kiss along her jaw line. His teeth scraped down her throat and she shivered deliciously. He paused for a moment and she realized her nightgown was obstructing his access.

“H-here,” She whispered, her voice shaking a little. Her fingers trembling, she undid the ribbon at her neck, loosening the nightgown’s collar, revealing a fair expanse of collarbone and shoulder. Bates’ hand gently caressed her cheek, slowly making its way to touch her bare shoulder. 

Putting aside her nervousness, Anna cupped his face in her hands and kissed him again. Her stomach was still flipping, but this was right, this was real, to be with her husband. Boldly, she helped him shuck off his suit coat and he resumed kissing her neck, alternating between sucking and nipping. 

She let herself fall against the bed, sighing in pleasure as he continued to worry her throat. His hands began to roam up and down her sides, the sensation leaving her breathless and shaking. His hand strayed over belly slowly and surely, just barely grazing the underside of her breast. 

Her nightgown was thin; she felt every caress and stroke keenly through the fabric, each sensation causing her to crave his touch more acutely. Anna suddenly realized her husband, probably in consideration of her modesty, was going much too slowly. 

She pulled his tie, drawing him to her lips, and kissed him fiercely, fumbling against the buttons of his shirt. His weight pinned her against the bed, returning the kiss hungrily, and his heaviness against her felt marvelous. She parted her lips for him once more, stroking her tongue against his as he ravaged her mouth. She arched her back against him, wanting to feel more of him, and he groaned into her mouth, his hands tangling into her hair. 

Anna’s hands had managed to undo his tie and unbutton his shirt. Her hands slipped underneath to touch his skin curiously. Bates was solidly built and she ran her fingers up and down his chest, fascinated by the dark curls of hair and white scars. 

She felt him tremble at her touch, and suddenly, her wrists were in his hands. He was breathing heavily, but his eyes were full of mirth. 

“Did I do something wrong?” She asked and he chuckled.

“No, you minx,” He kissed her deeply and she giggled at the endearment. “But you’re making it damned distracting for me to love you, Mrs. Bates.” 

Anna was intensely pleased at this. “Good,” She purred, kissing the tip of his nose. “Because I want to love you back.” 

Bates gave a low chuckle. “You will. But please…this time…let me take care of you. I don’t want to lose control and hurt you.”

Anna’s eyes narrowed a little. “You could never hurt me, John,” She declared, and her use of his first name made his eyes flare. His mouth sought hers in a wonderful, demanding kiss that made her dizzy and suddenly the idea of lying back and letting him do as he will seemed vastly tempting. At least…for now. 

Bates resumed ministrations to her shoulder, kissing and nibbling, one hand sliding down her outer thigh. Taking a deep breath, she lifted the hem of her nightgown, granting him access to her bare skin. He hesitated for half a moment before his hand spanned up her thigh, running his fingers up to her hip. 

She felt a hot surge of pleasure dance between her thighs and she gasped a little in surprise. Encouraged, he continued to stroke towards the inside of her thighs, finding them particularly sensitive. He left open-mouthed kisses on her collarbone before daring to lower his mouth onto her breast, dampening the cloth to her skin. 

Anna cried out when she felt his tongue lave her nipple through the fabric, electric rivulets of pleasure streaming through her body. Her nightgown was in the way. Taking a deep breath, she eased him back from her, scooting away for just a moment. She lifted her nightgown over her head, completely baring herself before him.

She was fairly certain every bit of her turned bright pink, but she determinedly stared at him, resisting the intense urge to cover herself with the blanket. For a few brief moments, Bates simply looked at her. 

“My wife,” He breathed. “You’re so very beautiful…”

Anna flushed again before he gathered her into his arms once more, breathlessly kissing her as if he couldn’t stop. She slid his shirt off his shoulders, joining her nightgown on the floor, her fingers combing over his chest. She wanted to touch him more, but he seemingly wouldn’t allow it; every time she attempted it, he captured her wrists once more and left punishingly hot kisses just around the base of her breasts. She couldn’t believe she could crave a touch so. 

“John,” She cried out frustrated, and she felt him gently teethe her nipple. Anna nearly shot off the bed at that, her back arching towards him and her thighs filling with wet heat. She wrapped her legs around his calves, desperate to feel every inch of him, and impatient that he was still partially clothed. She felt his hardness against her hip and felt absurdly satisfied that he desired her. 

Anna froze when she felt his fingers touched the seam of her thighs, barely grazing the curls. Bates immediately stopped, apparently not liking the trepidation in her eyes. She took a deep breath. 

“Don’t stop,” She requested, cupping his cheek with the palm of her hand. 

Bates licked his lips anxiously. “We don’t have to—”

“I want you to,” Anna told him stubbornly. In a brief flash of courage, she placed his hand between her thighs. 

He exhaled sharply before kissing her deeply, just running the tips of his fingers over her, grazing against her curls. She flushed, embarrassed as she felt moisture greet his fingers, dampening her thighs. His fingers explored her, slowly and gently, drawing circles as he gradually breached her folds. Her fingers tightened against the sheets as warm waves of pleasure built inside her. When his thumb gently stroked her core, she cried out, pressing herself against him. 

Bates kissed her again, drinking in her breathless sobs, his fingers going in and out, lingering over the places that made her clutch the sheets. Anna felt as though she was burning from the inside out, panting hard, rubbing herself against him like a cat. Her hips rocked against his fingers and his thumb found her core once more. 

She bucked against his hand, keening against his mouth, as her entire body shook violently. With each stroke, he built her higher and higher until she came apart completely, white-hot pleasure bursting through. The intensity of the sensation left her gasping and nearly crying with ecstasy, her mind blurring only to a contented fuzziness. 

Still, Anna wasn’t ready for it to be over. Her husband seemed to be of the same mind, although he waited for her eager nod before briefly moving away from her. It took far too long for him to remove his pants and knickers, but then she was in his arms once more, shivering against his bare skin. 

Bates kissed her cheek sweetly before whispering, “Are you ready?”

Anna groaned against his neck before giggling. “Yes!” She had been ready for him to make her his wife for months. She touched his chest, letting her fingers trail downwards curiously. He watched her with fevered eyes and flinched horribly when her fingers grazed against his hardness. 

She knew men were sensitive there, so she asked worriedly, “Did I hurt you?”

“Yes, and it was wonderful. Don’t touch me there again, Anna, I don’t want to embarrass myself. Let me take care of you tonight.” His eyes were hot and pleading. Sighing in resignation, she bent her knee upwards, opening her thighs to him. 

For a few moments, he rubbed against her, letting her get used to him being there. She sucked in her breath sharply when she felt him push against her, his body hesitantly breaching hers. It felt strange at first, not unpleasant, just unfamiliar. Bates brushed two kisses against her eyes and she entwined her fingers with his, smiling at him encouragingly. 

Years ago, her mother had warned her that her first time with a man would hurt, but Anna felt no pain, just a foreign tightness and stretching. Her body accommodated his easily, as if it knew she was meant to fit with him. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he entered her further and he groaned hoarsely at her reaction. She felt a shimmering of pleasure as he slowly sheathed himself within her and she breathed out, the tension dissolving. He stole small kisses with every movement and she sighed at the gentleness of the moment. She was now Anna Bates, fully and truly. 

“I love you,” She said to him softly, kissing him lingeringly.

“I love you too,” Her husband replied against her lips, his breathing heavy. “So much. My wife.”

“My husband,” Anna returned and he smiled at her lovingly, gently retreating, setting up a slow, steady rhythm. Bates moved in tiny increments, determinedly letting her get used to the actions, refusing to allow any discomfort or pain. A flutter of pleasure permeated her body as the rhythm of his thrusts increased.

A mischievous smirk on her face, she pushed him gently, rolling him over on his back. He looked at her in astonishment as she settled herself against his body, taking control of their movements. 

“Anna…” He gasped aloud when she lifted herself up to find a rhythm she liked. 

“Shh,” She told him firmly, her fingers gently raking down his chest. “It’s my turn, Mr. Bates.” 

****

The sight of his wife sitting astride him, pink with delight and pleasure at this turnabout, nearly made Bates lose all control. There was something intensely erotic and very fitting about his wife, so small and lovely compared to him, taking charge of the bedroom. 

Flushed with pleasure, she took him again smoothly, her pace erratic as her hands explored his body. She was hot and tight within him, and the experience was far more than he could bear. She ran her fingers up and down his chest, kissing wherever she fancied. He shifted beneath her, his hands going to her hips and thrusting upward to meet her. Her face flushed as she led, her face tight with bliss and concentration as she steadied her rhythm. 

He was only human, and this entire evening had been a test of his self-control. His need for release had been building in desperation since he’d found her sitting on the bed, and it was becoming more than painful. One of his hands left her hip to reach where their bodies met, stroking her with two fingers until his wife trembled. She ground against him, crying out hoarsely.

Her body shook like a leaf before the fall, moving against him frantically, her inner walls fluttering. He stroked and rubbed, feeling all of her clench around him deliciously. She sank down upon him, keening like a cat, her face wrinkling in pleasure, nails digging into his shoulders. He nipped her neck, sucking hard as she dragged him over the edge. Feeling as though his entire body was on fire, his hips jerked erratically, and he released into her with a choked shout. He pulled her against him, wanting her to feel every shiver and shake he experienced. He kissed her and she entwined her hands with his, humming into the kiss contentedly.

When his mind cleared, he shifted them both, so they lay on their sides, arms wrapped around each other. Bates knew morning would come far too quickly, that they would have to sneak out of this room, face the reality of Miss Swire’s funeral and that he may very well be arrested. But not for now. His wife’s eyes were flickering with drowsiness and her joyous, sleepy, and sated smile was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen. He kissed her forehead, never wanting to let her go.


End file.
